1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information notifying device which is used in transportation equipment such as a passenger airplane or the like to notify a passenger of information for charging an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-169632 discloses a mobile terminal which determines that a remaining capacity of its battery would be reduced to be equal to or lower than a specified level by an estimated destination arrival time, and displays a message for advising a user to charge the battery.